Mas que amistad
by Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reid
Summary: En la boda de Hotch y Emily, Morgan conocio a una chica interezante, y dado que lo dejo impactado, ira tras ella, la buscara solo para demostrale que quiere algo mas que amistad con ella. Lo unico que no se da cuenta, es un pequeño detalle, la prima de su jefe, esta jugando de celestina. ¿Eso le traera problemas o la chica le quedra que quiere algo mas que una simple amistad?


**Bueno, he vuelto nuevamente con otra pequeña historia d capitulos.**

**Tiene una especie de continuacion con mi historia "No puedo dejarte ir", así que espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador y a la cadena televisiva.**

* * *

**C****apítulo I: Concretando…**

-Jordan, necesito el teléfono de Skyler.-dijo Derek cuando la vio sentarse en el antiguo escritorio de Emily.

-Derek, acabo de entrar al equipo.-dijo Jordan.-Lo hice porque Emily me pidió que yo ocupara su lugar, dado que ella no va a volver, al menos durante un tiempo, déjame instalarme y después me pides las cosas.

-Vamos, Jordan, solo dame su número de teléfono, no te pido mas.-dijo Morgan insistente a la prima de su jefe.

-No.-dijo Jordan.-Si ella no te lo dio, debe ser por algo.

-Bueno, no hablamos mucho.-dijo Morgan.-Por favor, quiero seguir en contacto con ella, dame su número de teléfono.

-Ok, hagamos algo.-dijo Jordan.-Si tú me consigues el número de teléfono del agente Reynolds de Narcóticos, te daré el número de Skyler.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Derek.-Puedo conseguirlo enseguida.

-Quiero verlo.-dijo Grachi.-Tienes dos horas para hacerlo.

-Dalo por hecho.-dijo Morgan mientras se disponía a salir de las oficinas.

-¿Realmente quieres el número de Reynolds o solamente lo haces para no dárselo?-pregunto JJ.

-Mich está felizmente casado y no se lo dará a nadie, mucho menos si lo envió yo.-dijo Jordan.-Me conoce, y regularmente me ayuda con lo que me propongo.

-¿Le vas a dar el número de Skyler?-pregunto JJ.

-Aun no lo sé.-dijo Jordan.-Tengo que hablarlo con ella, no soy quien para dar información privada.

-Vamos, Morgan es un gran chico, no la lastimara.-dijo JJ.

-Bueno, no lo conozco, así no estoy segura.-dijo Jordan.-Quizá es un maldito imbécil que solo quiere romperle el corazón.

-Sí piensas eso, ¿entonces por qué se la presentaste?-pregunto Reíd confundido.

-Porque ambos hacen la pareja perfecta, aunque al igual que Hotch y Emily sean unos cabezas huecas que no lo quieren ver.-dijo Jordan.-No te preocupes, simplemente los voy a hacer sufrir un poco.

-Eres extraña.-dijo Reíd.

-Вы не думаете, что в первую брачную ночь. (No pensaste eso la noche de la boda).-dijo Jordan.

-Claro.-dijo Reíd.- Но подождите, если я помню, что ночью никто не вспоминал. (Pero aguarda, si mal no recuerdo esa noche ninguno pensó nada.)

-Хороший вопрос. (Buen punto.)-dijo Jordan.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?-pregunto JJ.

-Nada.-dijo Jordan rápidamente.-Simplemente recordábamos una conversación que tuvimos en la boda.

-Seguro.-dijo JJ.-Lo voy a averiguar.

-Me gustaría que no lo intentaras.-dijo Jordan.

-Jordan, ¿puedes venir un momento a mi oficina?-pregunto Hotch desde la puerta de esta.

-Seguro, en un momento voy.-dijo la morena poniéndose de pie.

-Gracias.-dijo Hotch.

-Si Derek regresa, díganle que no voy a estar disponible por el resto del día.-dijo Jordan.-Que quizá mañana le dé el número, pero que no prometo nada.

-Si no se lo ibas a dar, ¿Por qué se lo ilusionas?-pregunto JJ.

-No te preocupes, se lo daré.-dijo Jordan subiendo las escaleras que la llevaban a la oficina de su primo.-Solo que no hoy, quizá mañana, quizá pasado.

* * *

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Jordan en la puerta de su oficina.

-Adelante.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Jordan.- ¿Que necesitas?

-Quiero que hablemos.-dijo Hotch.-Siéntate.

-¿Acerca de qué?-pregunto ella.

-A partir de hoy trabajaras con nosotros.-dijo él.

-Y eso te preocupa.-dijo Jordan.-Debí pensarlo antes de decirle que si a Emily, eres demasiado sobreprotector conmigo, no ibas a estar muy contento con que entre a trabajar aquí.

-Emily sabe que eres buena y por eso te pidió que aceptaras el trabajo.-dijo Hotch.-Pero eso no significa que ella tengo a la última palabra sobre quien entra al equipo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto ella.

-Estarás a prueba un par de días.-dijo Hotch.-Dave es quien estará a cargo de tu evaluación y de decidir si eres buena para el equipo o no.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?-pregunto ella.-Al fin y al cabo eres el jefe.

-Tu misma lo dijiste, mis sentimientos podrían intervenir en mi evaluación.-dijo el.-Así que consideramos que es mejor que Dave lo haga.

-Ok.-dijo Jordan.- ¿Alguna cosas más?

-Sí, consideran que eres apta para trabajo, lo aceptare.-dijo Hotch.-Pero eso no significa que lo apruebe.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto ella.-Tu trabajo puede ser divertido.

-Por eso.-dijo el.-Este trabajo es serio y peligroso.

-Y yo no soy una niña.-dijo Jordan.-Por Dios, Aarón, estuve en la marina, se de trabajo duro.

-Es diferente.-dijo Hotch.-Aquí tratas con asesino, con psicópatas, no con pruebas físicas.

-Te lo voy a poner así de simple.-dijo Jordan poniéndose de pie.-Acepte este trabajo, porque tu esposa me lo pidió, y yo necesitaba algo más que seguir detrás de un escritorio en el pentágono, sin embargo si tú te vas a poner sobreprotector, prefiero regresar.

-No soy sobreprotector.-dijo Hotch,

-Claro, por eso le dijiste a los chicos que no se me acercaran.-dijo Jordan.

-Me gusta protegerte.-dijo el.-No me gustaría que pasara algo feo.

-¿Conoces a los miembros de tu equipo y aun así piensas que se aprovecharan de mí?-pregunto ella.

-Me preocupo por los miembros de mi equipo, no por ti.-dijo el riñendo.

-Ok, lo acepto.-dijo Jordan.-Pero no te preocupes, no creo que se acerquen a mí, te tienen miedo.

-Bueno, del único que te voy a pedir que te cuides es de Morgan.-dijo Hotch.-Es un poco coqueto.

-No te preocupes, él no se acercara a mi.-dijo Jordan.-Lo tengo todo planeado, él se va a casar, pronto.

-¿Que has hecho?-pregunto Hotch.

-Digamos que en la boda le presente a una chica, que lo dejo impresionado.-dijo Jordan.- ¿Recuerdas a Sky?

-¿Le presentaste a Sky?-pregunto el.-Pensé que era la chica de Sean.

-Sí, bueno, cuando conocí a Derek, me di cuenta de que Sky y el hacen una buena pareja.-dijo ella.-Luego le buscare una chica a Sean.

-¿Estás jugando de cupido en mi equipo?-pregunto Hotch.

-Quizá.-dijo ella.-Estoy descubriendo que soy excelente uniendo parejas.

-Buena suerte en encontrarle una chica a Reíd, él es especial.-dijo Hotch.

-Es un buen chico, y te sorprendería que chica le puedo conseguir.-dijo ella.-Es inteligente, divertido, es y guapo, es el chico perfecto.

-Si tú lo dices.-dijo él.

-Me tengo que ir, Derek ha llegado y empezara a rogarme por el número de Sky.-dijo ella mirando por la ventana.

-Sabes que le puede pedir a García que lo investigue, ¿verdad?-pregunto él.

-No te preocupes, Penélope no se lo dirá.-dijo Jordan.-O al menos eso creo.

-¿Qué hiciste, Alexanne?-pregunto Hotch.

-Solo me divierto.-dijo Jordan.-Adiós primito hermoso.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿conseguiste el numero?-pregunto Jordan sentándose en su escritorio.

-Todavía no.-dijo el.-Pero lo conseguiré.

-¿Por qué te interesa mi amiga danesa?-pregunto Jordan.

-¿Danesa?-pregunto Morgan.

-Ella nació en Dinamarca.-dijo Jordan.- ¿No te lo dijo? Wow, entonces se divirtieron mucho.

-¿Dinamarca?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Tú viviste en Dinamarca?

-2 años en total.-dijo Grachi.-Aunque primero viví un año cuando tenía 4 y otro cuando tenía 11, de hecho fue en único lugar donde estuvimos más de 6 meses.

-Interesante pero no importante.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Me vas a ayudar a quedar con ella o qué?

-¿Que tienes a ofrecer?-pregunto ella.-Por qué el número de Reynolds no lo tienes, ¿tienes algo con lo que negociar?

-En realidad no.-dijo Derek.-Pero por el número, te conseguiré lo que quieras y una cita con nuestro doctor aquí presente.

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto Reíd.

-Al parecer se llevan bien.-dijo Morgan.-Y por algún extraño motivo le resultas divertido, así que una cita no hace daño a nadie.

-Sí, no lo creo.-dijo Jordan.-Cuando tengas un poco más me llamas.

-¿Qué pides?-pregunto Morgan.

-¿Que estas dispuesto a ofrecer por volver a verla?-pregunto Jordan.

-Ella me gusta, tenemos muchas cosas en común y me divertí-dijo Derek.-Así que lo que sea.

-Ok, ganaste te acepto lo anterior.-dijo Jordan mientras anotaba en un papel el numero.-Quiero boletos para Keith Urban o Lady Antebellum en primera fila.

-Los tendrás.-dijo Morgan tomando el papel que le ofrecía.

-Hazle daño y juro que vas a sufrir.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.- Creo que iré a hablar con Dave.

-En serio te gusta esa chica.-dijo JJ.

-No te había visto tan interesado tanto en alguien desde hace mucho tiempo.-dijo Reíd.- ¿Seguro que quieres eso?

-Tienes mucho que aprender de la vida, chico bonito.-dijo Morgan.

-Y creo que tú también.-dijo JJ.-Si le hubieras pedido a García que investigara el número, quizá te podrías haber evitado en gastar dinero para los boletos.

-O obligarme a asistir a una cita.-dijo Reíd.

-Vamos, chico.-dijo Morgan.-Es guapa e inteligente, dame las gracias.

-Te olvidas de un pequeño detalle.-dijo Reíd.-Tiene un primo sobreprotector, que resulta ser nuestro jefe.

-Iré a hablar con Skyler.-dijo Morgan poniéndose de pie.-Luego discutimos esto.

-¿Te diste cuenta JJ?-pregunto Reíd.-Me quiere ver muerto.

-Spence, solo es una cita no que te vayas a casar con ella.-dijo JJ.-Tómala como la que tuvimos tú y yo.

-Es diferente.-dijo Reíd.

-¿Por qué es diferente?-pregunto JJ.

-Es simplemente diferente, JJ.-dijo Reíd.-Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Claro.-dijo JJ.

A varios kilómetros de las oficinas del FBI, en un hospital, una joven doctora de cabellos castaño y ojos verdes, se encontraba tomando lo que parecía ser un solitario y aburrido almuerzo, o al menos lo fue hasta que recibió la llamada.

-Skyler Dane.-contesto el teléfono.

_-Sky, soy Derek Morgan.-dijo la voz de un hombre al teléfono._

-¿Derek Morgan?-pregunto ella confundida.

_-Nos conocimos en la boda de Emily y Hotch.-dijo él._

-Ya te recuerdo.-dijo ella.-Eres uno de los compañeros de Aarón, ¿verdad?

_-En efecto.-dijo Derek._

-¿Quién te dio mi número?-pregunto ella.-No recuerdo habértelo dado.

_-No me lo diste, Jordan me lo dio.-dijo el.-Ella empezó a trabajar conmigo y se lo pedí._

-Siento no haberte reconocido, no me olvide de ti, solo que tuve muchas cosas en la cabeza estos últimos días, el trabajo, la familia y Jordan.-dijo ella causando la risa el.-Lo siento, estoy hablando de mas, ¿verdad?

_-No te preocupes.-dijo el.-En fin, te llamaba par a ver si podíamos concretar una cita, vernos otra vez, me divertí mucho contigo y me encantaría volver a hablar contigo.._

-Yo también me divertí.-dijo ella.-Pero no estoy segura, acabo de terminar una relación y no estoy segura de que quiera volver a salir tan rápido.

_-Mira una salida como amigos.-dijo Morgan.-Sin presiones ni nada, solo para conocernos._

-Me encantaría.-dijo ella.-Pero no sé si mi trabajo me lo permita.

_-El mío tampoco es la gran maravilla.-dijo el.-Pero estoy seguro de que podemos arreglárnoslos._

-Está bien.-dijo Skyler.

_-¿Qué te parece el viernes?-pregunto Morgan.-Podemos ir a cenar y al cine, o alguna otra cosa que quieras hacer._

-El cine y la cena suenan bien.-dijo ella.

_-Ok, ¿te recojo a las 7?-pregunto él._

-Ok.-dijo ella.-Te enviare la dirección de mi casa, para que no tengas que pedírsela a Jordan.

_-Suena genial.-dijo él._

-Me tengo que ir, tengo una emergencia.-dijo ella.

_-Que no se te olvide enviarme la dirección.-bromeo él._

-No se me olvidara.-dijo ella.

_-Nos vemos el viernes Skyler.-dijo él._

-Nos vemos el viernes.-dijo ella.

-_Adiós Sky.-dijo él._

-Adiós Derek.-dijo ella antes de colgar el teléfono.

* * *

**¿Entonces? ¿Que les parecio?**

**Saludos**

**Dany-Gubler-Reíd**


End file.
